Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser
The Victoria-class Heavy Cruiser is a Heavy Cruiser used by the UNSC. A heavy duty warship, clad in some of the heaviest armour available, the Victoria-class is affectionately known by crews as 'the brick', and by the Covenant as the Julokash, a term for a training target that does not suffer damage. The Victoria-class is designed around the previous patterns of the and the , taking many design features, and using it to create a highly resilient ship intended to wear the enemy down through sheer force of attrition. Its heavy duty armour uses spaced outer plating, then a honeycombed armour structure, allowing the ship to surviving almost total destruction of armour, without loss of combat ability. Most systems have redundancies built in to ensure it can still operate, even after suffering damage to it's systems. Its fusion reactor is unique, using a system of secondary reactors to power, and enhance the main one, and to power the laser cooling system, ensuring the reactor stays cool, even as it increases output, preventing 'redline' concerns. For weaponry, the Victoria possesses a single Heavy Mac. While less than that of a ''Marathon''-class, it has an abundance of secondary cannons and missiles for long-ranged strikes. It possesses its own air-defence network, and also has a complement of fighters for escort and defence. It can also carry a moderate complement of Marines, complete with air vehicles, and armour, for conducting ground side operations. The Victoria-class has a decent complement, with several fighters and ship-board room to host a sizeable Marine unit. Its main line of support is 1 squadron of F-406 Katana fighters. Long range fighters with FTL capabilities, and anti-ship weapons, these fighters represent a major threat to enemy vessels. It can also carry a Marine combat unit, up to the size of a Marine Expeditionary Unit. This sizeable complement gives it enhanced planetary-assault capabilities, with enough Marines to conduct a mid-sized campaign. It also carries a bank of Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, allowing it to fire drop pods at a terrestrial target. With this, it can deploy a special forces unit to the enemy position immediately, without having to brave anti-air or anti-ship fire. The Victoria's role is that of line breaker. It does not provide long range fire, and it does not skirmish, it smashes straight into, and through, the enemy. Capable of warding off hits from Energy Projectors, the Victoria-class can go toe to toe with multiple warships, and drag them down through attrition. Many ship masters have been lost to frustration, focusing fire on these stalwart vessels, while being flanked by other UNSC ships. Because of this legendary resilience, they are also used as Fleet Escorts, protecting the most vulnerable ships in the Fleet simply by being in the way. ''Anubis''-class Heavy Cruiser The Anubis-class Heavy Cruiser was a subclass of the Victoria-class. The class was aesthetically the same as the Victoria-class, but had an W/AS M21A 'Tsunami' DIC replacing its MAC gun. UNSC Comments "HIGHCOM doesn't like these things at all but despite the massive cost to maintain, Fleet officers love them. At the Battle of Argento, the UNSC Victoria and the UNSC Avenger accounted for destroying four Covenant capital ships and crippling nine more, despite the Avenger herself being crippled and the Victoria suffering heavy damage." "During the retreat from Sigma Indra, two of these ships were escorting the civilian ships during the evacuation. I watched both of them in conjunction turn broadsides to the rear of the convoy and just bombard the oncoming ships. My whole view of them changed after that. For twenty minutes they fended off a whole entire flotilla of light capital ships, buying us enough time to get out. They left a trail of crippled ships before finally leaving themselves, smouldering and limping away." Ships of the line *UNSC Victoria *UNSC Avenger *UNSC Vengeance *UNSC Relatiator *UNSC Executor *UNSC Ezra *UNSC Armageddon *UNSC Overlord Category:Cruiser classes Category:UNSC Ship Classes